ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Xavier
Charles Xavier is the Mutant X-Men coordinator also known as Professor X. Biography Early Life Xavier knew he was a Mutant from an early age, and worked on studying genetics. At Glasgow University he met Moira MacTaggert, and they were married three weeks later. The two worked together on Mutant genetic studies and had a son: David Xavier. Xavier met Erik Lensherr and they began to talk at length about the future of Mutant-kind, as the two had never met another Mutant before. Xavier began spending less and less time with his family and more conversing with Lensherr, and the two went to the Savage Land to start a safe area for Mutants. Lensherr and Xavier disagreed on what to do with humanity, Xavier wished to work with humans, Lensherr wished to exterminate them. Xavier fled and Lensherr shoved a rod through through Xavier's spine, paralyzing him from the waist down. He still managed to escape to New York. Xavier's dream was threatened by Lensherr forming the Brotherhood of Mutants, so we sent Gray out to get more Mutants. The Hellfire Club approached Xavier with a large amount of money to pursue his dreams of helping Mutants. X-Men Xavier formed Muir Island in Scotland run by MacTaggert as a safe place for dangerous Mutants and his son. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children was then formed to create a group of Mutants that would be the public face of Mutant good will the X-Men. These were both bankrolled by an unknown benefactor. His first two Mutant pupils were Jean Gray and Scott Summers (recruited from an insane asylum and saved from a lynch mob, respectively), who Xavier helped control their powers. Xavier's dream was threatened by Lensherr forming the Brotherhood of Mutants, so he sent Gray out to get more Mutants. Gray introduced Xavier to the Mutants he found through Cerebo, Piotr Rasputin, Ororo Munroe, and Henry McCoy. Xavier then located Bobby Drake in New York, and the X-Men retrieved him. Then Xavier found James Howlett entering New York, and the X-Men brought him to the school as well. Xavier then dispatched the X-Men to rescue George Bush's daughter in Croatia. He preformed surgery with Gray to held McCoy, who was injured. This led to the end of the Sentinel program, and Xavier, Rasputin, Drake, McCoy, and Munroe met Bush at the White House. Bush announced he was sending Sentinels to the Savage Land, but Lensherr arrived with them under his command to destroy the city. Xavier tried to reason with Lensherr, saving Bush's life, but Lensherr prepared to kill him. Pietro Lensherr arrived and took Lensherr's helmet, opening Lensherr's mind to Xavier. Xavier pooled Sentinel debris around Lensherr and exploded it to seemingly kill him. He later talked to Summers about the events that had transpired, not revealing that he had wiped Lensherr's memory of ever being Magneto, leaving him to live peacefully in New York. Weapon X Howlett was sent by Xavier to investigate a Weapon X base in Arizona, and found it deserted. They talked telepathically, and Xavier implored Howlett to return to the school. Drake returned from vacation, and Xavier found he had told a girlfriend about the X-Men, and after discussing with Grey, erased her mind and Drake's of the incident. John Wraith and Weapon X attacked the school, and captured the X-Men. The X-Men were told Xavier was dead, when he had hooked to Cerebro to increase his telepathic range. Wraith used Xavier to stop Thaddeus Ross from shutting down Weapon X and to find Howlett, who had been on another mission when Xavier's school was attacked. The Brotherhood of Mutants arrived and cut the power, and Xavier slowly began to come out of sedation. Wraith shot him in the chest, but Abraham Cornelius and McCoy preformed emergency surgery to save him. Xavier recovered in the school, commending Gray for not wavering from the lessons he had taught her, before revealing that Lensherr has not dead. After he recovered, Xavier had Munroe take him into the inner city to try and recuit Remy LeBeau. LeBeau refused Xavier's offer, but accepted his card. World Tour Xavier wrote a book about Mutants and humans co-existing, and the magazine Timesweek ran a covert story on the X-Men. At their request, Xavier wrote a letter saying that Mutants did not need to be evil, and could be good instead. In the course of writing this letter, Xavier visited Wanda Lensherr and her brother Pietro in an art museum, which had been deemed neutral territory, and encouraged the Brothethood to expose human corruption. He also showed Rasputin Lensherr in the park, something Rasputin was horrified by. The magazine rejected his letter, but Xavier embarked on a book tour, with the first stop being London. He organized the X-Men in groups to do a competition, where they would do a good deed and the one that got the most press would win. Xavier had to have Summers and McCoy win despite the other groups getting in the papers as they did not use violence. After a lecture where the X-Men were harassed by protestors, Xavier received a call from MacTaggert that their son David had escaped. With Gray and Summers chasing a wayward Rasputin, the X-Men landed on Muir Island. MacTaggert explained that David had the power to send his consciousness into others, and Xavier tracked him to Aberdeen. Surrounding him, Xavier tried to influence David' mind, but Xavier caused the ground to explode under Xavier. He briefly possessed Howlett before having Howlett get run over by a truck. They searched for David in Berlin where Xavier explained his history with his son to Betsy Braddock, a fellow telepath aiding the search. He realized that David was hiding in her, and revealed this, causing David to activate his powers and hold Xavier and MacTaggert hostage. David proceeded to easily defeat the all the X-Men, even destroying the plane Gray, Summers, and Rasputin were on, bringing them to the battle. David took Xavier on a tour of all the other stops on the tour, and murdered people along every one. Braddock regained control of her body before David could kill Xavier, and Rasputin crushed them both at Braddock's urging. At Braddock's funeral, Xavier told MacTaggert that Drake had been critically injured and that he had failed, and was going to shut down the X-Men. He went to Lensherr to remove his mental blocks, thinking the X-Men had failed, and he had failed. Lensherr showed he had bought tickets to Xavier's lecture, shocking Xavier, and he regained his faith in the X-Men, and ended up continuing them. Hellfire and Brimstone Theresa Pryde contacted Xavier about her teenage daughter Kitty Pryde's phasing powers, and Xavier had Grey take them both to his school. Xavier and Pryde talked and agreed that Kitty would attend school at Xavier's, but that she would not be an official X-Men and go on missions, despite Xavier wishing her to. Gray had another vision of the Phoenix Force and had to be calmed by Xavier. At the same time, Senator Robert Turk prepared to sue Xavier over the injuries he caused to Drake, and Xavier volunteered to send some X-Men to investigate soldiers that vanished in the Savage Land. Kitty called Xavier as Howlett and Summers were fighting, and Xavier stopped the fight and put them in a state where time moved at one eighth the speed. The Hellfire Club pledged their support in fighting Turk's lawsuit, and as Xavier got ready to watch Drake denounce him on television, Kitty called. She had stowed away on Summers' and Howlett's mission to the Savage Land, and Xavier ordered her expelled. Drake ended up not going through with the suit, and the Hellfire Club invited Xavier to a party whee they told the media of their role in funding Xavier. Xavier met their leader Sebastian Shaw, and Shaw had armed men fire energy pulses knocking Munroe, Rasputin, and then Xavier unconscious. They were tied up to an altar where Shaw explained that Gray was to be host of the Phoenix Force, and Xavier tried to convince Shaw that the Phoenix Force was not real. Shaw called upon it, and it entered Gray, and she killed the club and sent Shaw's money to Xavier. The Phoenix Force began healing, but Xavier entered Gray's mind and fought it as it tried to resurrect a man. Xavier convinced Gray that the Phoenix Force was her telepathic powers expanding, and the Phoenix Force vanished. The four ran outside the Hellfire Club building as McCoy called Munroe to tell her he had made a terrible mistake. Erik Lensherr had regained his memories thanks to the Brotherhood, and metal formed the words 'Thank You Charles' in the sky. Abilities and Traits Xavier is a genius scientist, and believes humans and Mutants can coexist. He believed firmly in non-violence, preferring that humans and mutants coexist and live together. He has telepathic abilities to read minds, implant memories, and read people's thoughts. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate X-Men 14: Wild Card'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5''